marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dakimh (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Therea; Castle in the Sky | Gender = Male | Height = 5' 8" | Weight = 145 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = |CharRef = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Master Edition Vol 1 21 | Citizenship = Pre-Cataclysmic Atlantean | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Sorcerer | Education = | Origin = Human. Wizard and expert in Atlantean magic | PlaceOfBirth = Atlantis (pre-Cataclysm) | Creators = Steve Gerber; Val Mayerik | First = Fear #14 | Death = Giant-Size Man-Thing #3 | HistoryText = In the years just before the Great Cataclysm, the Atlantean sorceress Zhered-Na prophesied the sinking of Atlantis. The Atlantean emperor Kamuu was furious and twice ordered Zhered-Na to cease making this prophecy, but she refused. Possibly Kamuu incorrectly believed that Zhered-Na, a practitioner of "white" magic, was like the evil sorcerer of the cult of Darkholders, who originated in pre-Cataclysmic Atlantis. Since Zhered-Na refused to recant her prophecy of doom, Kamuu banished her from Atlantis forever for blasphemy. She was set adrift in a small boat, left to the mercy of the winds and tides. Zhered-Na spent the weeks adrift at sea in meditation, during which she had a vision of Earth's future, which she believed had been granted her by her god Valka. Finally, her boat landed on the Thurian shore, and days later she came across a colony of Atlanteans there on the mainland. She founded a cult of disciples from this colony, and over the following years taught them sorcery. She also prophesied that centuries later demons from the realm of Sominus would attempt to invade Earth, but would be opposed by the Man-Thing. Among Zhered-Na's pupils was Dakimh (later known as Dakimh the Enchanter), whom she granted seeming immortality, although in fact he did continue to age at an extremely slow rate. Finally, the Great Cataclysm began. Atlanteans in the nearby colony wrongly believed it was Zhered-Na's doing and attacked her cultists. Zhered-Na herself was killed, but Dakimh and a few other disciples escaped, bearing with them scrolls containing her mystical knowledge. Dakimh survived for centuries and taught the other surviving disciples. He placed his HQ in the Castle in the Sky, a palace in air over a world in another dimension, known as the Land Between Night and Day. In recent years Joshua Kale has served as a leader of the Cult of Zhered-Na, based in the section of the Florida Everglades that is the mystic Nexus of All Realities. The Cult possessed the sole remaining copy of the Tome of Zhered-Na, a book containing her mystical knowledge. Kale's teenage granddaughter Jennifer took an interest in witchcraft, and, using one of his books without his knowledge, experimented in summoning a demon. She succeeded in bringing the powerful demon Thog the Nether-Spawn to Earth from the other dimensional world of Sominus without realizing he would not be under her control. But the Man-Thing saved Jennifer's life, and Thog was forced back to Sominus. As a result of a subsequent encounter of the Man-Thing, Jennifer, and Thog, Joshua Kale realized that Jennifer had a psychic link with the Man-Thing. Later, Jennifer and the Man-Thing were magically transported to the other dimensional world of Sandt, where they first met Dakimh, now an aged wizard. Dakimh pretended to want to have Jennifer and the Man-Thing killed and had the Man-Thing fight in a gladiatorial arena. But in fact he was testing the Man-Thing's powers and Jennifer's spirit, to make certain they were the beings he was waiting for. The Man-Thing triumphed in the arena, and Dakimh sent him and Jennifer back to their swamp. Dakimh was satisfied that the Man-Thing was the prophesied savior against the demons from Sominus, and Jennifer was a proper heir for Zhered-Na. The Tome of Zhered-Na somehow disappeared, and as a result, Earth was now vulnerable to invasion from Sominus. Dakimh appeared to Jennifer, and explained his true purpose to her: to save Earth from the demons. He magically garbed her as a priestess of Zhered-Na's cult and, assisted by Dakimh and the Man-Thing; Jennifer recovered the Tome from an other dimensional world and brought it to Earth, temporarily halting the invasion. Jennifer became Dakimh's apprentice in sorcery. Jennifer was later captured by Thog, who now intended to invade Therea, home of godlike beings, and to conquer all reality. Dakimh rescued Jennifer, and the two set out with their three allies, the Man-Thing, Korrek, warrior prince of the other dimensional world of Katharta, and the extradimensional talking waterfowl called Howard the Duck, to stop Thog's plans. While they traversed dimensions, Howard accidentally fell back to Earth, but the other four arrived in Therea, where the Man-Thing defeated Thog. Korrek then returned to Katharta and discovered that the reign had been conquered by his enemies Mortak and Klonus, who captured Korrek and retained him in a dungeon for months. Korrek was eventually rescued by the Man-Thing and reunited with Dakimh and Jennifer. Dakimh had a vision and understood that he would die in the following battle against Klonus and Mortak. Dakimh continued to train Jennifer in the knowledge and use of Zhered-Na's sorcery, but her studies were seemingly halted when Klonus and Mortak attacked. Dakimh jailed Klonus with mystic energy which would deprive him from his lifeforce, but Klonus surrounded Damikh's throat with mystic steams that got tensed. Dakimh suffered a heart attack and died. With his last breath, he asked Jennifer to take his hand, and then he gave her all his physical and mystic energies, increasing her potential as a sorceress. The Man-Thing then defeated Klonus, and then Korrek locked both Klonus and Mortak with mystic powers . However, Dakimh's spirit has continued to manifest itself on the Earthly plane in a seemingly physical form, and so Dakimh is continuing to train Jennifer even in the present (He maintains that he is only "technically dead", and that his spirit inhabits Therea, but he can appear for limited times). Jennifer has already become a powerful sorceress, and will probably one day become the equal of Zhered-Na herself. She has also helped in defeating various mystical menaces, allying herself not only with Dakimh but with the Man-Thing, Korrek, Howard the Duck, Doctor Strange, and Spider-Man. Kale was later summoned by the mystical Omen in forming the Legion of Night, who faced the immediate threat of a Fellowship awakening the dragon Fin Fang Foom and making all reality a dream. Kale fought alongside her teammates against the nightmares of Foom, and the dragon retreated, ending the threat. The Legion decided to band together, since this was but a first step in increasingly larger occult threats. Even the Dread Dormammu has been impressed by the fact Jennifer Kale was tutored by Dakimh, showing great respect for his power and even offering his own to Kale in exchange for her soul. | Powers = Due to his mystic abilities, Dakimh can use many spells. He can reproduce most of the common super-powers. The more common spells in his grimoire include: * Eldritch Bolts. * Incorporeal Body: He can only last some hours per visit, and must wait at least one month between each visit and the following one; exceeding these limits would lock him in the spirit planes. * Shield as a personal force field. | Abilities = | Strength = Dakimh possesses the normal human strength of a man of apparent his age, height, and build who engages in minimal regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Enchanted Crystal: Dakimh uses this artifact to see the future, although the power can only be used once per image. The crystal then cannot show any new prophecy until the last prophecy it shows is fulfilled, or the time where it would happen pass. * Mystic Library: Dakimh has a vast library of occult lore. He can use it to research for a specific spell and learn in in question of days. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Gamer's Handbook of the Marvel Universe }} From Marvel Database, a Wikia wiki. Category:Pre-Cataclysmic Age Characters Category:Immortals Category:Force Field Category:Precogs Category:Survivors of Pre-Cataclysmic Atlantis